Artificial affection
by cloverberry15
Summary: Ichigo is a mad scientist only son. As his 17th Birthday gift, his father gave him a human android in a form of a beautiful and sexy girl. What will happen with Ichigo's life now?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns it.:)**

**Artificial Love **

Ichigo X Orihime

**Chapter 1: _Boy meets Robot_**

It was a bright sunny day.

A perfect day for Ichigo's 17th Birthday, but instead of waking up early and preparing for school, He was still in bed – SLEEPING.

A ray of sunlight then hit his handsome face.

_7:01am_

His alarm clock buzzed.

"Oohh..it's morning already?" he said lazily, his eyes still shut. He still doesn't want to get up, he was still tired from finishing his project and reviewing his lesson last night. He never tells anyone that he was actually reviewing for his lessons at home, that would totally ruin his bad boy image. He was lazy to get up that morning, until he felt something soft, warm and squishy. "Wait, what is this warm feeling? So soft." He added while squeezing the "thing" harder. Slowly, he opened his eyes to find out what he has been holding unto.

WHAT HE SAW SHOCKED HIM.

"..."

"Wha—who are you? What are you doing in my bedroom?" he yelled at a beautiful girl in front of him. She was wearing nothing but lacy undergarments. He switched glances, from the girl in front of him and his hands. _"wait, so the soft, squishy thing I was touching earlier is He-Her B-br-breast?"_ he thought. A tinge of Red covering his face.

The girl suddenly stood up and walked towards him.

"Good Morning! Ichigo-sama, Happy Birthday.:)" the girl said with a big flashing smile in her face.

_"this is a weird situation! definitely a weird one. What is she doing in here? NAKED! wait a minute. This must be **his** doing!"_

He immediately run out of his room and looked for the certain culprit to blame—his father.

The auburn haired was confused at his sudden action but still she followed him.

* * *

><p>He found his father in the kitchen with his inventions cooking breakfast.<p>

"DAD!" Ichigo shouted, while aiming a kick, which was immediately dodged by his father. His son is angry in the morning, and behind him was a shocked girl who looked confused about what's happening.

" Yo! Son, I see you saw my gift for you, huh? So, do you like it?" Isshin said with a smile on his face. He was indeed proud for finishing his masterpiece in time for his son's birthday.

"whatda? Are you kidding me?" Ichigo shouted at the top of his voice, but tinge of red were flashing on his cheeks.

" oohh..son, the only reason I decided to give you this girl is that you're already reached the age of seventeen but still you haven't brought home any girl. I'm thinking that maybe you're gay but, I want to erase that suspicion in my mind. So son,I believe this sexy and beautiful girl could bring out the man in you" Isshin said while tapping the girls shoulders.

A long silence.

Ichigo didn't manage to form a reply quickly. His father thought of him as a, a gay?

_"My father thinks I'm gay. He's a total psycho. How could I just bring home the girl I like, when she haven't notice that I existed yet." _Ichigo thought to himself, clenching his fist and tries real hard to control his anger.

Suddenly somebody interrupted.

"Oh! Dad, you're praising me so much!" said the blushing robot while covering her face.

"Dad? She's calling you dad?" asked Ichigo. Confused with what's happening at the very moment.

"Yeah! I programmed her to be like that and not only that son" his father said smirking while his brows moving upward and downward in a fast manner. "I even programmed her with some H- stuff, Boys your age wants that right? She's better than any girl, my boy. Plus, you can keep her all for yourself because of the memory I stored in her. She will always just listen to you, and only you." He added as his smile widened. The last two words keep playing again and again in his ears. _"yes! me and only me..ooohh, snap out of it, ichigo" _he thought to himself.

"What the hell are you saying?" he immediately kicked his father in the face." I can't believe you're my father, You're such a Pervert! How could you possibly think about that stuff, when I'm still just seventeen." He shouted as he knocked him down.

As he was about to leave and prepare for school, he saw the girl rushing for first aid to help his father.

"Hey! You, don't mind him, that injuries won't kill him, He's like a cockroach, he will still survive no matter how much you stepped on him real hard." Ichigo said seriously, looking straight at the girl whose face is covered with worriedness.

"Bu-but Ichigo-sama. there is this re-red stuff coming out of his nose. It's Blood, the specialized bodily fluid that delivers necessary substances such as nutrients and oxygen to the cells and transports metabolic waste products away from those same cells." she said fluently and crying and telling him all the information about things.

_"oohh..she's just a robot, but she cries? and urgh..her saying those stuff is a bit bothering, really weird for a ordinary human. All those information doesn't fit for a normal conversation."_

"Don't worry, he's still alive and that- ughh..you being naked really bothers me. Come with me, I think my mother's old clothes are still in her closet." he said while heading upstairs.

* * *

><p>After Ichigo helped out dressing the girl. He didn't literally helped her get dressed, he just gave her something to wear normally.<p>

He hurriedly went upstairs to take a bath a prepare for school as he saw the time signalling he only has 15 minutes left for school, or he'll be late. He went downstairs and saw the robot girl and his father in the living room, busy looking in some phone-book or something.

He didn't mind them anymore for he'll gonna be really late and his first period teacher wouldn't be happy about that. He would definitely be punished eventhough it's his birthday today. Well Jino-sensei has always been strict and always complies with the rule. So, whoever breaks the rule, would be severely punished.

He first checked, if he had the things he need for the day. After he has checked everything was set, he immediately went out and ran heading to his school. He didn't even bothered to say good bye to the two.

_"Well, I gotta go. 5 minutes left till 8:30. I think I could still make it in time"_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the two (robot girl and ichigo's dad) were still busy looking for something on the phonebook.<p>

"Ok. What would be the perfect name for you?" Isshin looked seriously looking for the perfect name for the girl.

"Dad? Where is ichigo-sama heading to?" asked the robot girl innocently while staring at the front door.

"He's going to school" Isshin said without looking at the girl. He was still busy looking for a name.

"School? An institution where people receives education. Dad, I want to go to school too." the robot girl pleaded.

"Yeah! you will. But we need to find you a name. Ichigo should be helping in naming you, but anyway we don't need to waste more time and wait for him." the old man flashed a toothy smile again on the auburn haired robot.

She couldn't wait any longer. She wanted to go to school. To be with her Ichigo-sama. She couldn't help it, so she suggested names just to make things faster.

"Uhmm..Dad, how about this one? Aya? it means love right?" the Robot girl said excitedly while pointing out a name in the list.

"Aya? uhmm..that doesn't fit right, my princess." Isshin disagreed. _"wait, She definitely looks like a princess, the princess in the tanabata story, My late wife really liked that story. what's her name again? What's the name of the princess there?"_ Isshin still talked to himself until he just remembered the princess' name. "Orihime! Yeah, Orihime will be your name." Isshin said smiling at Orihime.

"Ohihime? I like it, Dad!" replied orihime happily.

"Ok..let's just find you a surname." isshin opened the phone book again and looked for a surname. At what he said, it made orihime frown and looked confuse.

"OOhh..Here! Inoue it is. Inoue Orihime, just perfect."

"Why still need to use another surname? Can't I just use Ichigo-sama's?" Orihime said pouting with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course not, my dear princess. That would definitely make things complicated. People will wonder and for that matter, There would be a story on your sudden appearance." Isshin replied while turning orihime around and adds and edits stuff in her memory. " You are Inoue Orihime. You're father who is my bestfriend, left you within my care since he still has to stay on america for business purposes and having you at his side makes things unmanageable. And Since you are to be wed with my son, you practically need to know him. So, my bestfriend who is your father left you here in japan to get to know more of your fiance." Isshin said proudly while refreshing the girl's memory as new stuffs were added to her.

Isshin stand up and started getting something out of the paper bag. It will be her uniform on Ichigo's school.

"Here's your uniform, Go get change. You could still manage to have half of first period." he said while giving her the uniform. " I've already informed the principal. They already know that you'll be coming. Just tell them your name and you'll be officially enrolled."

"Thank you Dad."

Orihime complied, changed her clothes and immediately went straight to Ichigo's school.

* * *

><p>A panting Ichigo has reached his destination. He got into his classroom on time. Thankfully, he has long legs to make him run faster. Their First period teacher hasn't even there yet.<p>

He haven't had the chance to sit, when Keigo jumped out of nowhere hugging him.

"Ichigooo, Happy Birthday!" Keigo said while clinging to him. He instantly aimed a punch on keigo's head.

"Get off of me, You stupid Idiot!" he said while pushing keigo off of him.

"Happy Birthday, Ichigo" greeted Mizuiro, who didn't even looked at him for he was busy typing something at his cellphone. Standing beside him was Sado.

"Hey! Ichigo. Heard what? there will be a new transfer student in our class and I heard that she's prettier than class 3-A's Rukia Kuchiki, I wish that's true!" Keigo said who was currently seating on the floor, while rubbing his head, the part where ichigo hit him.

_"prettier than Rukia, huh? I don't care, Rukia would still be the one I like"_ Ichigo said to himself. Nobody knows about his crush for the petite girl and nobody would ever be. He'll never tell anyone about it.

"So, Ichigo maybe you'll forget about Rukia Kuchiki and ran after the new student huh?" teased keigo.

"wHat? How did you-" Ichigo didn't manage to finish his sentence when Sado suddenly talked.

"because you're so easy to read, Ichigo."

He was gonna say something, when Jino-sensei entered the room and immediately instructed everyone to return on their seat. Everybody immediately complied to what he said.

It's still gonna be a long math discussion, and ichigo was bored as hell. He looked at his friends, Mizuiro is busy texting maybe one of his girlfriends, Keigo's playing with pieces of papers and chad is staring out of nowhere. Everybody is bored to death and still there will be thirty-five minutes more until the first period would be over.

A knock came. It was the principal.

_"Oh. why is he here? another lame discussion about the school's activities?."_ Ichigo said to himself, while averting his eyes to the window. He didn't care on whatever the principal's gonna say.

"Good morning, Class 3-B." says the principal as he entered the classroom, with a girl behind his back. "She will be your new classmate, okay miss introduce yourself." added the principal while raising his eyeglasses.

"Hello, I'm Inoue Orihime. Nice to meet you all" said the auburn haired girl flashing a beautiful smile.

The Boys of Class 3-B kept on staring and drooling at her, except for one carrot top. They were all excited to be seated beside the goddess.

"Oh my! the rumors are right, she's beautiful." shouted one of the boys.

"Okay! Miss Inoue. You can seat beside Aza-" suggested Jino-sensei when she was cut-off by her.

"Can I seat beside Ichigo-Sama?"asked the auburn haired girl.

Upon hearing those words and recognizing the voice, Ichigo immediately turned around to confirm what he just heard.

"Whatda! What are you doing here?" shouted Ichigo, who got up of his seat.

"You know her Ichigo?" asked keigo.

The girl just smiled.

and all the boys were sending him a DEATH GLARE.

.

.

.

this would definitely make his life more complicated.

**-End of Chapter 1-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **so guys, what do you think?

why name the strict teacher as Jino-sensei? - well I couldn't think of any name. and the first teacher that would pop in my head whenever I'll hear the word strict is Jino-sensei from alice academy.

Well, thankfully it's our sembreak now so I could manage maybe to update some of my stories and to make this new one. I just really hope you like it guys.:]

and if you feel like it, make a comment/review on what should I do more about this. Thank you:]

**-cloverberry:3-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns it.:) I only used his characters.**

**Spread more Ichihime Love3**

**Artificial Affection**

Ichigo X Orihime

**Chapter 2: Begining**

The class discussion continued on.

Jino-sensei didn't want to waste any moment, especially when it comes to learning. But it seems like his student weren't that interested in listening to him, especially the boys. They were more interested in knowing Ichigo Kurosaki's relationship with the new student, Inoue Orihime.

They were staring at each other as if communicating through their eyes.

Keigo stared directly at the dark blue haired boy two seats beside him and mouthed words "Go ask Ichigo."

Ichigo's nerve twitch, He couldn't control it anymore. He definitely could sense the stares of his classmates. "What's their problem? Damn these idiots. I swear I'll crush their curious skull if they don't stop doing this. " he told himself, then started jotting down notes and tried to listen to his math teacher.

* * *

><p>Then the Bell rang signaling the end of first period<p>

It was their break.

Everyone were piling up to the new student.

Boys and Girls.

They all wanted to know something.

Her relationship with the punk Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Orihime-chan? My name is Keigo Asano, may I ask are you and Ichigo together?" asked the brown haired boy leaning closely to the orange-haired girl.

"Yeah! Yeah! You two are'nt dating right?" shouted the black haired boy.

"And why are you calling him like that? Is he your boyfriend?" A blue haired girl, who obviously look jeaous.

"If he forced and scared you to date him, we'll help you out." Keigo says.

Ichigo is irritated to the point of killing anyone. His classmates were bad-mouthing him as if he wasn't there. "Damn you, Keigo!"

"Force her? Oh! If they only knew, she was the one forcing herself to me." He said to himself.

The girl flashed everyone a bright smile and Ichigo could feel that she's about to answer everyone's question,

"Oh might as well, stop her before she'll say stupid stuffs."

"uh..hmm..he's my-" the poor robot girl didn't manage to answer everybody's question for a certain orange-haired punk, who was currently the love of her life called her out.

"Hey, you! Come here."

The robot girl immediately complied, and happily walked towards Ichigo.

"Oh! I gotta go. Ichigo-sama's calling me."

* * *

><p>The two continued walking until they reach a empty room.<p>

"Hey, Robot girl, What are you doing in my school?" Ichigo asked, annoyance in his tone.

"Well, I'm here to study! Isn't that what students do in a school?" the orange-haired robot asked. "And Ichigo-sama, Daddy Isshin had already named me. My name is Orihime Inoue."

"That old man! He really wants to make my life miserable." Ichigo said to himself thinking a good way to punish his father. "By the way Orihime, stop calling me Ichigo-sama and never ever get too close to me, okay?"

"Why not? I'm your fiancée right?" Orihime pouted.

"Because I said so, and never tell anybody about that. You're not really my fiancée, I never agreed to be your boyfriend it's only my stupid father's doing." Ichigo says, then when he realized his harsh words, he looked directly at the orange-haired girl. "Oh, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? Did you say something wrong?" The girl says.

Then Ichigo remembered that this girl is a robot, she won't feel anything at all, hurt or even real happiness.

"Nothing, come let's go back to our room."

"Ah, Ichigo-sama, I still need to talk to the principal. I gotta go now." Then the girl left him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Class 3A, the boys were grouping up talking about the pretty transfer student in 3-B.<p>

"hey! Heard what? There's a pretty transferee in 3-B."

"really? Oh! I wished she was transferred here instead"

"Is she Hot?"

"Oh! YEAH! I saw her, She's so pretty that none of the girls in this school could beat her, plus Oh my! That amazing body with enormous boobs, just looking at them makes my body heat up ."

While the boys were busy talking about the girl, the girls started to talk about her too.

"Heard that Rukia-chan? There's a new girl in the campus, and Lot's of Rumors says that she's really pretty and.." the girl halted for a bit and thought if she should really tell the petite girl news about the new girl.

"And what? Just tell me directly." Rukia said starting to get pissed with her friends cliffy thingy.

"Well, most of the people says that she has pretty nice body plus…"

"Plus what? I swear I'm gonna rip of your mouth if you don't continue whatever you're saying."

"She has round.." the girl still hesitates of telling her friend.

"ROUND?!, God! Why can't you finish whatever you're about to say?!" Rukia said totally pissed.

"She has Big boobs."

Rukia's ego dropped down. BOOBS, the only thing she won't ever achieve, no matter what she do.

" WHAT?!" everyone's attention then shifted to the petite black haired girl. She then suddenly transformed into her goodie-girl side. " Oh—I'm really sorry to interrupt everybody. I was just surprised about what Asami-chan is telling me. I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>While walking in the corridor,<p>

"Hey! Kurosaki—" said Ulquiora Cifer, as he spotted the orange haired boy.

"what do you want-?" as he heard the familiar voice, he turned around looking pissed.

"My uncle called for your father, he want me to tell you that—" he was cut off from whatever he was about to say because of Ichigo's interruption.

"As what I know, My father doesn't work for your uncle anymore, he resigned remember?" Ichigo said. It was always like this, Ulquiora would aproach him and ask for his father who once worked for his uncle in Aizen Technologies Inc.

"BUT—" the green eyed man was about to explain.

The tension between the two suddenly went low, when a girl's shout cut the two.

"Aaahhh..There you are Ichigo- sa-" Ichigo immediately covered the poor robot's mouth.

"Who's she?" asked the pale boy, looking intently at the orange-haired girl.

"None of your business" he replied, glaring with burning anger in his eyes. He then went out of the room while dragging the poor girl's hand.

The green eyed handsome boy was left dumbfounded in the room.

* * *

><p>"HEY! How many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't call me Ichigo-sama in here"<p>

"Well—I can't help it, it was programmed in my memory" justified the robot.

"Where did that old man placed your memory?" Asked Ichigo, then he noticed that the girl suddenly hugged herself tightly as if she was hiding something.

"It's at your back right? then, turn around" he reached her. Forcing her to turn around and push her in a table, so that he could have a better access in her back. "Hey! Don't move"

"Aahh—Ichigo- sama, stop it!"

"I said don't move, unbutton your shirt now."

"Aaaahhh-no!"

A loud bang in the door made the two stop.

O_O

Orihime's clothes were unbuttoned and she was slammed in the table while Ichigo was really close behind her. Their current position is really awkward and it's as if they were doing something despicable.

Ishida Uryuu, who just entered the room placed his hand in front of his mouth, surprised at the very scene in front of him.

A really awkward silence

"Oh..I'm sorry for disturbing your, uh—fun time. Uhm, I'm gonna go out now, I'll just—"

"We weren't doing anything! Stupid Four eyes." Ichigo shouted.

"Okay, no need to explain, Kurosaki. It's normal." Uryuu says averting his eyes somewhere.

"No! Dumbass, It's not like that—" Ichigo tried to explain when Orihime interfered him from doing so.

"Yeah! It's not like what you're thinking. Ichigo-sama is just—uhmm, forcing me to undress and wanted to see my back, that's all. We are not doing anything naughty."

"Oi! Idiot,What you're saying is just really suspicious." Hitting the robot in her head, he then returned his gaze to the dark haired boy. "It's not realy like that!"

.

.

.

.

Ichigo Kurosaki's life has turned upside down because of one girl.

**-END OF CHAPTER 2-**

**Author's note:**

**So sorry, this took ssooooooooooooo loooooooooooooong..**

**Continuing this story is kind of pressuring.( ow, is that a word? pressuring. oh, idk.._ hahahha)**

**I feel kind of pressured in continuing this since it kind of got good feedbacks from you guys in it's first chapter. I hoped this chapter satisfied you and please feel free to tell or ask me if there are some lacking in the story, I would wholeheartedly answer all of your questions. And if someway the characters are OOC, please bear with it because to tell you the truth guys, I don't really actually watch BLEACH ( all of it's seasons or movies ) I don't even know what's their characteristics or how they act like. Usually, I asked myself why am I addicted to the Ichihime pairing, when in fact I don't really know them? Maybe I'm just really weird and felt inlove with the pair since I saw them. hahaha.. **

**Well then, Review and tell me what you feel about this story.**

**Thanks so much!:)))**

**-cloverberry15**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns it.:)**

**Artificial Love**

Ichigo X Orihime

**Chapter 1: My _First Kiss_**

"Daaad! We're home~" the robot girl says in a singsong manner when they reach their home. Thankfully they have managed to reach their house before the heavy rain poured down.

"Oh. Hello there my pretty daughter in law. Why don't you give daddy a warm hug in this cold weather?" The robot girl then hugged her so called father. Ichigo just rolled his eyes in the very scene in front of him and punched his father straight to the face.

"Don't just go asking her for a hug, You perverted old goat!"

"Ouch, Is that how I raise you my son?" he said while slightly pinching the spot where his so called son punched him. "Maybe, You're just jealous." The older kurosaki teased. He then turned around to talk to the orange haired girl. "Go on and get changed now, My dear princess. We're gonna eat our dinner afterwards." He said enthusiastically, clapping his hands.

"Okay Dad. Uhm.." The robot girl replied, but before she went upstairs she turned to Ichigo's direction and surprised him with a warm hug. "If you want a hug Ichigo-sama just tell me, and you shouldn't get jealous because you're the only boy I'll ever love for the rest of my life." He blushed as he heard those words come from her mouth. She flashed him a bright smile after letting him go then she immediately left the two alone in the living room and headed upstairs.

Ichigo was stiff for a minute, blushing profusely _"She hu—hugged m-me? I really felt her soft breast on my back in that tight hug."_

"Son, wipe your drool." Isshin snickered, offering a tissue paper. "It felt good being hugged like that, right?" He teased more.

"Shu-SHUT U-Up! You old pervert!" he couldn't hide the blush in his face, So he immediately changed the topic. "Uhm, by the way. Ulquiorra talked to me again about his uncle."

"Oh I see, Aizen is still after me huh? That man never stops." Ishhin says while heading to the kitchen. "Wait, Did he saw Orihime?" His father's expression suddenly became serious.

"I guess. Why?"

"Son, No matter what happens. Never tell anyone about Orihime's true identity." He says seriously while tapping his son's shoulder. "Please protect that girl, Protect Orihime."

"Why?" he suddenly felt nervous in the responsibility his father is giving him. "Why do you want me to protect Orihime?"

"Daaadd, I'm finish!" Orihime shouted as she enters the kitchen. "Were you talking about me?"

"Ano-Orihime-chan, we were just waiting for you. Come on, Let's eat! The food might get cold" Isshin pulled the girl to sit in the dining table and called Ichigo to join them too.

* * *

><p>After eating dinner, Ichigo went straight to his room while the robot girl and his father were left in the kitchen. The girl cleaned the dining area while his father was still working.<p>

Upon entering his room he took his towel and went straight to the bathroom, He immediately brushed his teeth, took a short shower, changed his clothes and prepared the things he'll be needing for tomorrow's classes. He felt really tired because of all the things that happened to him that day that's why he rest himself in his bed after checking his things.

"Everything happened so fast. This is really the worst birthday ever."

While laying in his bed, a certain auburn haired robot girl entered his mind.

"You're the only boy I'll ever love, Ichigo-sama"

"_Oh, She only said that because it's programmed in her memory, right?"_ he mentally argued with himself. _"It's not like she really love me."_

"_Wait, Why am I suddenly thinking of her?"_ He got hold of his pillow and placed it in his face. _"Stop this Ichigo, It's just because of your stupid father that she likes you. Come to think of it, I just remembered dad sure is weird earlier before dinner. What is he talking about protecting Orihime? He suddenly became really serious that I couldn't understand him anymore."_

"Oh! Come on Ichigo just sleep and ask him tomorrow about it." He said to himself as drift to sleep.

The next morning.

Buzz..Buzz..Buzz

"Oh, It's morning already? So warm, I'm sure it's cold last night." He smiled at the warm feeling. _"Wait, warm? I'm pretty sure this has happened before."_ Ichigo slowly opens his eyes hoping that the warm feeling he felt isn't the certain auburn haired girl.

"WAAAAAA-" He screamed waking up the beautiful princess. "Orihime, What are you doing here? Why are you in my room?"

Orihime slowly went up while rubbing off the sleep in her eyes.

"Ohayo, Ichigo-sama." Orihime says while running to Ichigo for a warm embrace but the orange haired boy stopped her from doing so.

"Wait. Orihime, what are you doing in my bedroom AGAIN?" he asked emphasizing the word again.

"Oh, you see.." Orihime says while placing her point finger in her lips thinking. "I was about to give you a goodnight kiss last night but when I entered your room you were calling me, so I decided to sleep beside you and I think it's warmer to sleep together. Hehe"

"_Oh God, Even in my sleep? She's invading my head?"_ Ichigo stiffen. _"I better be careful, I'm having wetdreams of her already?"_

"Eeehh? Ichigo-sama? Are you okay?" asked Orihime worriedly.

"Ah, yeah! Let's get ready for school."

* * *

><p>At the school.<p>

It has been 3 days after Orihime Inoue transferred here in my school and turned my whole world upside down. Eversince she came, every boys in my class oh no every boys in this f*cking school has been giving me a hard time asking about her.

"Hey! Ichigo, come on tell me. What is your relationship with her?" Keigo asked, He has been bugging me about Orihime eversince she transferred here. He's one pushy guy, I can't believe I'm friends with him.

"Oh, Shut it Keigo! Ask me about her again, I'll send you to your grave without you noticing it."He threatened, kicking the trash bin beside him. Keigo got nervous all of a sudden with just Ichigo's glare and the way he kicked the trash can made him shiver in fear.

"Ichigo, I sh-should pro-probably go now. Maybe Mizuiro is looking for me already." Keigo hurriedly walked out of the room. Ichigo also went off outside, where he could find peace of mind. Before he went off, he glanced at Orihime's direction. _"Guess she's alright with everyone in this class, I'll just fetch her after class I don't feel like going to class." _

Ichigo Kurosaki walked into the hallway until he reached the back of their school. He usually go to this part of their school because this is the place where it soothes his mood. The trees where spread all over the place, fresh air is around, mostly the place is pretty quiet because only a few students go to that place and since class still isn't over probably there won't be people coming to disturb his sleep. He went up on one of the big trees and fell asleep. He felt calm for a moment until…

"I told you before, I don't like you so please just leave me alone!"

"Please, just give me a chance. I'm willing to do everything Kuchiki-san." The boy's voice pleaded.

" Let me go, Yamada!"

"I won't. No matter how you shout anyway no one will hear you." The boy threatened.

"_Just who dared to disturb my sleep!"_ Ichigo says angrily to himself as he got up and looked downwards where two people were probably fighting. _"Must be a lover's quarrel"_ He didn't plan to get involved but when he saw the boy forcing himself on the girl, he couldn't stop but to interfere. He jumped from the tree, earning a surprised looked from the two people.

"Hey! I think you should listen to the girl and let her go" Ichigo yelled at the black haired male.

"Just mind your own business, Kurosaki!" The boy yelled back.

"_Oh, He knows me."_ Ichigo walked toward them, the black haired boy step back. "Did you just order me?" he asked, glaring at the pathetic boy. Upon feeling Ichigo's dark aura, he immediately let go of Rukia's hand and ran for his life.

"What a moron! I haven't done anything with him yet."

Rukia was in a state of shocked. This is the moment she has been waiting for.

"_My prince.."_

"Ano- Thank you for saving me." The raven haired girl said.

Ichigo turned around to see the girl and was surprised to see the person. _"Ru-Rukia is the girl I saved? Woah..this is unexpected"_

"I—You don't have to.." He couldn't finish his sentence for someone called out for him.

"Hey! Ichigo there you are." Keigo shouted.

"_Damn this bastard! Always ruining my moment!"_ Ichigo clenched his hand in a tight fist.

"Ichigo something's wrong with Orihime-chan, she collapse in class"

"WHAT?" he ran immediately to their classroom, leaving Keigo and completely forgetting about Rukia. _"What the hell happened to her?" _Slamming the door open, he saw one of his classmates lifting Orihime.

"So, you finally decided to go back to class, huh?" the teacher yelled at Ichigo but the boy didn't even look at her.

"What happened to her?" He asked his friend Chad. "Give her to me Chad, I'll take her to the clinic." Chad complied and transferred the girl onto Ichigo's arms.

"Hurry up and take her to the clinic Kurosaki, and get back in here after taking her there." The annoyed teacher instructed.

"Why did this happen? Did she malfunction or is she now defective? The nurses shouldn't know she's a robot! What should I do?"

Upon reaching the clinic, a note was sticked into the door.

-**The nurse is out for a meeting with the principal.-**

"Woah, Thank God! They are not around.." He opened the door and placed Orihime gently on the bed.

"Wait! I better call the old man." He reached out for his phone and dialed his father's number.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Helloooo Soooon!, Did you miss me?" His silly father says over the phone.

"Hey Dad! Something's wrong with Orihime. She suddenly stopped moving, What should I do?"

"Oohh, How many days has it been? Aahh, That's just simple son. Hahahaha" The old man laughed, "Is this the time to laugh, you old goat?"

"Ichigo, don't worry. She just drained her battery." Isshin explained. "Didn't I mention that her battery will only last for 3 days? Hahaha. I must've forgot to mention"

" That's like the most important thing to tell me about her and you forgot to tell me?!" Ichigo was raging in anger. "So, What should I do now?"

"You kiss her." Isshin says in serious tone.

"WHAT?"

"You kiss her, that's where her energy comes from."

"You've got to be kidding me".

"No, I'm not kidding you. Just kiss her for about 3 minutes that would make her full and live for about 3 days".

"Noooo, why would I do that to her? And why the hell did you made her that way? You're doing this on purpose you pervert!"

"It's just a kiss son, It's just like CPR, giving life is usually by mouth right?" his father explained in as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "Okay! Bye Son." Ending the line.

"How can he tell me It's JUST a KISS?" he asked himself. He looked at the sleeping angel in front of him and readying himself to kiss her. He sat on the bed and slowly pushed himself down.

.

.

.

..

.

"This is gonna be my first kiss." T_T

**-End of Chapter 3-**

**Author's note:**

**I'm so sorry if it always took about months before I could update, I hope you could understand my situation right now. I just got out of the hospital due to a operation and the doctor's were instructing me to rest for a while, but since I really missed writing (though my stories weren't that interesting and my grammar's really bad) I'm eager to update my stories. Oh , I didn't manage to read this again and check for the errors so just try to understand. hehehe, Writing really soothes my mood and receiving good (and also bad because they make me realize my mistakes) comments makes me really really happy but I just wish some reviewers would choose a much nicer words in telling bad reviews about my stories. It just hurts you know? And well though I've tried my best and did a little research about writing lemons, I'm still having a hard time. I don't know what to do, I'm planning to make Ichihime do it in the next level in my other story Secret Lovers but I really don't know how to. I hope you still continue supporting my stories and leave a review on what I should do more. Thank you everyone.**

**I didn't manage to acknowledge the people who reviewed, followed and some added this to their favorites , Thank you so much!:**

**-****xXxChoco-BunnyxXx**

**-****sleepyant**

**-****kitjos**

**-****killerqueen04**

**-****j2kool3816**

**-****isecretlywrite**

**-****himelove22**

**-****fusrodafus**

**-****foxfang27**

**-****chubzchan**

**-****blackdisk**

**-****aqua-love-angel-13**

**-****animefan29**

**-****aimee hime**

**-****Xtremefairy**

**-****UNTensaZangetsu**

**-****ThinkCentral**

**-****Tea In Sugar**

**-****Star Slightly To The Right**

**-****Princessobvious**

**-****Pisces00**

**-****Pink Sand Rose**

**-NinaSkylove**

**-****Lady AlyseB630**

**-****KrispyDonuts**

**-****Jmann23**

**-****Jalex Fan**

**-****Inuyashasgurlforfivelifetimes**

**-****IAMHIMk**

**-****AnimeLover'sInTown**

**-Boobie-Chan**

**-CharNinja LOL**

**-CruxisRemnants**

**-Cutie Huntress**

**-DarknessForgoten**

**-Devon Ship'em**

**-Dreigo ENG**

**-Firework's Feelings**

**-GothChiq80**

**-Hichigolvr**

**-Hinatalicious**

**-****Caspian123**

**-****Danazila**

**-****FireCat and SnowWhite**

**-****KrazyMaze**

**-****Lucifer's Remnants**

**-****LunaCrusader**

**-****Saya and Hagi together 4 ever**

**-****The0Blind0Writer**

**-****Vastro The Crow**

**-**** j2kool3816**

**-****KurosakiCrystal18**

**-****Angelina Cat**

**-****nypsy**

**-Guest**

**-Child of the Ashes**

**-ranipaki**


End file.
